La historia de Logan
by Rusher Potteriana Loganeitter
Summary: El día de la boda de Logan pasa algo que nunca espero que sucediera en un dia tan importante copmo ese, una fuerte declaracion por parte de uno de sus amigos en el altar, frente a todos los presentes y tiempo despues una mala noticia y una pequea razón que lo hará el más feliz del mundo.
1. ¿Boda?

La historia de Logan.

Hola chicos y chicas, ¿Cómo están? Ojala y bien, bueno déjenme decirles que aquí les traigo un nuevo fanfic solo debo advertirles algo: salió de lo más retorcido de mi mente e imaginación y se hace mención de suicidio, por cierto todo esta narrado desde el punto de vista de Logan, sin más que escribir aquí se los dejo:

Capitulo 1: ¿La Boda?

Era una tarde hermosa, el sol brillaba resplandeciente en el cielo, había una que otra nube en el cielo y hacia de esta tarde la tarde perfecta para entregarle mi amor a la persona que completa mi ser, la que hace que mi corazón vaya a mil por hora, la razón de que dejara la banda, quien esta en mis sueño, realmente estaba ansioso de unir mi alma con la suya pero… ¿Por qué aun no llega? Mi vista se paseaba por la puerta donde se supone debe de entrar…

-Vamos Logan, tranquilízate.-me dijo Kendall

-Si amigo, no es como si fueras a arruinar tu vida oh aguarda!...¡Si lo harás!-dijo James tratando de hacerme enojar, pero nada en este momento me haría enojar ya que me casaría con la persona a la que más amo.

La marcha nupcial comenzó y las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron y entró Carlos corriendo y al llegar al altar tropezó "_Wow eso si que arruino el momento"_

-Lo siento.- susurro Carlos posándose atrás de mí.

Volví a poner atención en la hermosa mujer que iba caminando hacia el altar. Camille lucia realmente bella ¿Qué digo bella? Bellísima con ese vestido blanco largo y esponjado, su cabello rizado sujetado en una coleta que iba por un lado y decorado con una tiara, realmente hermosa y bueno, no podía esperar menos de ella, al fin llego frente a mi le tome una mano, la bese y subí con ella al altar quedando ambos frente al padre.

-Mis queridos hermanos nos encontramos reunidos aquí para celebrar la unión de estas dos almas en sagrado matrimonio…

-¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?-pregunto James en un susurro a Carlos, aunque aun asi los pude oir.

-Fui por una salchicha.-contesto con el mismo tono empleado por James.

-Siempre pensando en comida, será por eso que aun no tienes novia?

Esos dos si que me daban risa pero tuve que contenerme, a los treinta minutos la cual me pareció una hora el padre dijo:

-Tu Camille Roberts, aceptas a Hortense Mitchell en sagrado matrimonio para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separé

-Acepto.-contesto ella con una sonrisa

-Tu Hortense Mitchell.-_"Logan, llámeme Logan".-_aceptas a Camille Roberts en sagrado matrimonio para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separé.

-Acepto

-Bien queridos hermanos ahora yo les pregunto a ustedes Hay alguien aquí que se oponga a este matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre

Hubo un breve silencio hasta que…

-¡Yo me opongo!-grito alguien a mis espaldas

Todos nos giramos a ver quien era la persona que había gritado, me quedé paralizado al ver quien era, una de las persona que más influencia tenían en mi vida, una de las pocas razones de que continuara fiel a mi mismo y una de las pocas personas a las que realmente he querido…

**¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Les gusto? ¿Quieren saber quien grito? Espero que me dejen sus reviews, por favor no sean malos, les deseo una buena semana y que sean felices (¿) **


	2. ¿por qué?

La historia de Logan.

**Cpitulo 2: ¿Por qué?**

-¿James?!.-pregunto Camille exaltada.

No podía hablar por la sorpresa, si es que se le puede llamar así.

-¿Por qué?.-pregunte despues de cinco minutos de largo silencio en el cuál algunos presentes susurraban cosas sobre la declaracion.

-Porque la amo.-contesto, algunos presentes ahogarón gritos de sorpresa, James me miro con sus ojos almendrados en los cuales podía ver algo de culpa y tristeza.-Tambien debo decirte algo más.-aguardo un minuto esperando a que le dijera que prosiguiera pero sinceramnete no podía ni mirarlo, estaba destrozado.-Camille...Camille esta embarazada

Lo unico que pude hacer en ese momento fue sonreir, no todo era tan malo ¿O sí?...¡Voy a ser papá!, en mi opinión no había cosa que me hiciera más feliz, pero esa felicidad se fue tan rápido como vino.

-Pero...ese hijo es...mío.-me quede en shock, sentía las multiples miradas de los invitados a esta "boda", podía sentir como lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas hasta caer al piso, no lo podía creer o mejor dicho...no lo querías creeer.-Logie no sabes como lo siento, pero no lo podía callar más, tenias que saberlo, Logie

-No me llames así, solo mis amigos lo hacen.-dije, no supe de donde saque el aliento para hablar, estaba derrotado.

-Pero yo soy tu amigo.-dijo algo dolido, no estoy seguro si por la situacion o por mis palabras

-No, los amgos no se hacen esto, no se traicionan.-conteste.-Y tu.-cdije señalando a Camille.-Creí que me amabas.

-Y te amo...

-¡No mientas!.-grite al momento que nuevas lágrimas recorrían mi rostro.-Si realmente me amaras no me engañarías con el yo pensaba era mi amigo.-respire profundo tratando de tranquilizarme pero no lo logré.-¡ERes una maldita cualquiera!.-mi corazón latía rápidamente, retiré el anillo de mi dedo, me acerque a Kendall y lo puse en su mano, mire a Camille y luego a James.-Ojalá ambos sean felices juntos

-Logan, por favor entiende que...

No lo resistí más, salí de la iglesia con lágrimas en los ojos, las cuales me impedian í lo mas rápido que pude hasta mi apartamento, entre en el y me recargue en la puerta dejando salir varias lágrimas que no podía contener, me dolía tanto el simple hecho de que Camille me haya engañado, pero lo que más me dolía es que James; mi mejor amigo fuese quien me engaño, acostandose con mi levante de mi lugar y me acerque a la cama y me tiré en ella sin siquiera cambiarme, lloré hasta no poder más y poco a poco mis ojos se iban cerrando a cada lágrima que caía hasta por fin quedarme dormido.

-¡Logan!.-grito alguien fuera del apartamento

Me levante tallandome los ojos para eliminar cualquier rastro de sueño, me estire y me dirijí a la puerta para abrirla

-Kendall.-dije al ver a mi rubio amigo.-¿Que haces aquí tan temprano?

-¿Temprano?, son las 11:59...o no aguarda, ya es mediodía y aun siges en tu traje.-me dijo.-¿Estas bien?

-Si, si lo estoy.-mentí para tranquilizarlo, o más bien para tranbquilizarme a mí.

-Logie, Logie, Logie.-dijo dando un suspiro al pronunciar el ultimo "Logie".-Sabes que no eres un buen mentiroso

_"¡Rayos! se me olvidaba que Kendall era la unica persona en saber cuando yo mentía"_.-¿Que?, claro que no estoy mintiendo.-me miro directamente a los ojos, con esa mirada que me hacía sentir que era analizado por rayos "x", con esos ojos esmeraldas que tanto cautivaban a las chicas, que podian hacerte sentir que todo pasaría y que te sacaban la verdad por más dolorosa que fuera.-Bien tu ganas.-dije molesto despues de unos minutos de su "inspeccion".-Me siento pésimo.-dije dirigiendome al sillon y sentandome en el con la cabeza mirando al piso.  
-No era para menos.-contesto sentandose a mi lado

-Es solo que me duele que Ja...él me haya hecho esto, se suponía que es mi amigo

-Tranquilo, se como te sientes pero...

-No puedo tranquilizarme.-conteste, por un momento miré a Kendall a los ojos pero luego volví a ver al suelo.-Camille es lña unica chica con la que he durado más tiempo y a la que realmente he amado, yo no tengo a millones de chicas tras de mí como él las tiene.-dije

Kendall puso una mano en mi hombro haciendo que lo mirara.-Lo sé, pero si realmente la amas debes ir con ella y perdonarla.

-Tal vez pero...

-Logan.-me dijo en tono de reproche.-No puedes dejar ir el amor, tal vez nunca lo vuelvas a encontrar y lo sabes

-Wow!, ¿de donde sacaste esa frase TAN cursi?.-Dije entre risas jhaciendo enfasis en "tan"

Reimos cerca de tres minutos.

-Por cierto, James dejo esto para ti.-me entrego una carta y se levanto del sofá.-Se mudo a Londres

Imite a Kendall sin decir una palabra, mientras examinaba el sobre

-Me tengo que ir, le prometí a Katie que iría por un helado

-¿Llevarás a Katie por un helado?

-No, pero mamá quiere que la acompañe a ella y a su novio por un helado.-contesto saliendo del apartamento.-Nos vemos luego, piensalo

-Claro.-conteste cerrando la puerta, me sente en la cama y saque del sobre la carta de James y comenze a leer:

_Logan:_

_Cometí una estupides y quiero que sepas que estoy realmente arrepentido y que espero que algun día me perdones._

_Me mude a Londres, sé que te sentirás algo culpable, tal vez no, pero no es así, me mude a Londres por dos razones_

_1)Si perdonas a Camille y decies volver con ella yo estré lejos para que tu y ella sean felices_

_2)Para conocer a lindas chicasd con lindo acento._

_Lamento tantop lo que hice, en serio._

_James Diamond, el más guapo_

Bien, esto esta mal, pero si el quiere conocer chicas...ahora solo tengo que pensar...¿Regreso con Camille?...

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? ¿Les gusto? ¿Los deje con la intriga?, bueno estas y otras preguntas se contestarán con el prosximo capitulo, por cierto, estoy pensando en hacer la segunda parte de esta historia que ya solo le falta el ultimo capitulo, lo sé es corta pero bueno, que más da, diganme si les interesa la segunda parte, besos**

**se despide **

**Azalea.**


	3. El final

Hola** otra vez yo, bueno aquí esta el tercer y ultimo capitulo de esta corta, rara y un poco tierna historia, lamento el retraso, les tengo una pequeña sorpresa que les diré al final que disfruten el capitulo.**

**capitulo 3: El final**

* * *

_**9 meses despues...**_

-Y ¿ya lo pensaste bien?.-pregunto Kendall mientras caminabamos por el parque

-Más o menos.-conteste encogiendome de hombros

-Logan, hace nueve meses que te enteraste de lo de Camille y James y hace un mes que nació la pequeña que lleva el nombre de tu madre, ¿cuanto tiempo más necesitas?

-Tienes razón, iré con ella.-conteste y comenzé a correr.-¡Gracias Kenny!.-grité tras dejar atrás a mi rubio amigo

-De nada.-contesto.

Corrí al apartamento de Camille, no sin antes detenerme en una florería que estaba cerca a comprarle obviamente flores a mi chica.

Al llegar al hotel busque su apartamento, al encontrarlo me acerque a la puerta y respiré profundo, l´lamé tres veces y esperé a que Camille ón alrededor de 10 minutos y nadie abrio "_No esta"_ pensé, pero cuando me di la media vuelta para caminar por el pasillo hacia la salida del hotel, algo llamó mi atencion; el llanto de un bebé, pense que algo andaba mal, así que trate de abrir la puerta, que para mi buena o mala suerte estaba abierta, la abrí y entré y me dirigí a la habitacion de Camillepero no la encontre, busque con mi mirada algo fuera de su lugar más no encontre nada, me acerque a la cuna que estaba frente a una mesedora yví a la pequeña bebé de ojos color almendra y cabello castaño.

-Hola hermosura, ¿como estas?.-le dije a la bebé, sorprendentemente el llanto paró.

Decidí buscar a Camille en el baño, me acerque a la puerta y toque dos veces y esperé a que respondieran pero al igual que la primera vez no hubo respuesta alguna, entré al baño cautelosamente y quedé plasmado ante la imagen que mis ojos mostraban: Camille sentada en el piso con una navaja en la mano y en las muñecas grandes cortes de los cuales brotaban hilos de sangre para rocorrer sus manos y llegar al suelo, tenía los ojos cerrados y algunas lágrimas en las pestañas, me acerque a ella y traté de tomar su pulso, pero era inutil, ella estaba muerta,_"Esto en mi culpa"_ me dije _"Si no la hubiera dejado"_, pero el "hubiera" no existe, ahora lo entendía, tome a Camille en mis brazos, abrazando su cuerpo ya sin vida y lamentando el no haber podido evitarlo, eso era mi culpa y solo mia, tuve la oportunidad de salvar su vida y no lo hize, claro, no sabía que ella terminaría por suicidarse, estuve así, junto a ella por más de media hora, hasta que la pequeña volvío a llorar, me levante y me lavé las manos, pues tenía sangre en ellas, me dirigí qa donde la bebé y la tome en brazos, llamé a Kendall para que ase enterará de la situacion, cuando Kendall llegó no lo hizo solo, estaba acompañado de la policía y de Carlos, ambos me apoyarón en todo momento, en el momento en el que los policías me pidierón que les dijera qué era lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Que harás con la niña?.-me pregunto Carlos

-Quedarmela, la criaré como si fuera mía, solo espero ser un buen padre.-conteste y los tres salimos del apartamento en el que encontre la felicidad y la tristeza...

* * *

**Ok, muy dramatico(?) bueno, ya me conocen, pero ahora si, la sorpresa es que...*Redobles*...¡Haré la segunda parte!, si, gracias a LoveBTRspanish haré la segunda parte en la cual saldra James, Carlos, Kendall, obviamente Logan y Joanna, la hija de Camille y James, estará llena de sorpresas o bueno eso espero, ojala y les haya gustado esta novela y que leean la segunda parte se llamará "Formando una familia" y espero publicarla más tardar para el miercoles o jueves, gracias a todos los que leyerón esta historia hasta el fin y a los que dejaron review y para ya mencionada LoveBTRspanish, por ser una fiel lectora.**

**Azalea**


End file.
